A wearable video headset can produce images and display the images near the eyes of a user. In some examples, the video headset can include a partially transparent display. It is generally desirable to calibrate the video headset, so that the images displayed to the user mesh realistically with the surroundings, which remain partially visible through the partially transparent display of the video headset.